


Glory, Honour and Free Will

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory, Honour and Free Will

It is five days before Merlin returns to Camelot. Exhaustion and sadness mark his face and Gwen wraps him in a hug, which he returns after a moment’s hesitation. They say nothing for there is nothing to say. Arthur is gone.

It is a month before Merlin mentions Arthur again. She is working on some petitions when he enters with dinner. Although she has suggested that he no longer work as a servant, he was insistent that he wanted to. She suspects the familiar duties provided him comfort and she assigns him to be her personal servant. Casually, he comments that she isobviously much better at paperwork than Arthur. She doesn’t make a big deal of it and allows Merlin to lead the conversation somewhere else.

It is five months before Gwen manages to remove the ban on magic. She would have done it earlier but it isn’t easy to persuade a frightened population that magic isn’t all evil. Merlin smiles more that day, as if a heavy weight is off his chest. That night, he shows her some magic, conjuring up dancing flames and a few flowers. She laughs freely for the first time in months.

It is seven months before Gwen thinks of appointing Merlin as court sorcerer. Since magic was made legal in Camelot, Merlin has been nothing but a great adviser, quietly, behind the scenes. Surely, it is time to recognise him. But Merlin declines, a shadow crossing his face. She is confused. It is just a title, acknowledging the work he does for Camelot. 

“There’s glory and honour in being chosen,” he says quietly in her room, as they sit in front of the flickering fireplace. “But not much room for free will.” And finally, he tells her everything. Of how, for ten years, he was chained to his destiny, how it simultaneously twisted him and freed him.

There’s a sense that Merlin is suggesting he won’t stay in Camelot for long. His hand covers hers. “I’ll still be here as long as you need me. But only for you. Death will not claim me and when you move on, I will move on too. I don’t want titles and destiny to hold me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ridiculous AG Fic Battle 2.0


End file.
